love, jealousy,lust, and hate
by Laurelkupkakes
Summary: brooke joins up with the Cullin's  to help fight the volturi. but what happens when she kills jane in the process? she soon ends up in the volturi after aro makes a offer with her. could her and Alec go from haters to lovers?


Fear was in the eyes of the human boy I was hunting as I advanced towards him. He was a drunk nobody he wouldn't be missed. She grabbed him as he tried to turn and run away.

"Now now, no need to get scared. It will only hurt more." I whispered into his ear. I could literally smell the fear radiating off of him.

"Wha- what are you?" the boy stuttered out.

"Your biggest nightmare." I chuckled into his ear as my sharp teeth pierced his skin. His screams pierced the night as I drained the blood out of his pathetic body. When I was done I wiped the blood from my mouth and disposed of the now empty carcass.

I was a very powerful vampire that most feared without even knowing of my scary reputation. I was surprised the volturi hadn't come after me for my powers. I had telekinesis, could use compulsion, and could turn any object into another object. The volturi always came after the ones with the power.

I ran back to the hotel I was staying at when my phone vibrated.

"Hello? I said cautiously. Not bothering to check the caller id. After all only a few select people had my number.

"Brooke!" A mans voice said on the other end.

"Carlisle?" I said surprised that my old friend was calling me. It has been years since we talked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to ask of a favor from you." He said almost sounding nervous.

"I'm listening." I said cautiously.

"The volturi are coming here to destroy our coven, and we need help incase we have to battle them." He said with a frown in his voice.

"Of course." I said smiling at the thought of a battle. "I'll be there." I pressed the end button and got the first ticket to forks, Washington.

"Carlisle?" I said with a frown as I opened the Cullen's front door.

"Brooke!" he said welcoming me into a hug. I stiffly hugged him back not used to being greeted like this. I was soon greeted by the rest of the Cullen's except for a tiny little dark haired girl and auburn haired women.

"Brooke!" Alice a tiny pixie look alike yelled tackling me in a bear hug.

"Alice." I greeted her awkwardly. It was weird being with such…. Friendly vampires.

"What are you wearing!" Alice said looking at my tight black tee shirt paired with a leather jacket and skinny jeans tucked into my knee high boots with fake disgust. "I am so taking you shopping!" she said sounding excited to have another shopping partner. "Oh and that's Bella and her daughter Renesmee." She said nodding towards the two awkward people in the back.

I nodded at them, not really caring for the one named Bella as she gave me a rude stare. "Its rude to stare." I said coldly giving her a death stare that automatically made her take a step back.

Edward put his arm around her protectively as I turned away from her. She wasn't even worth my time.

"So when are the volturi coming here?" I ask eager to leave this place with the odd vampires.

"Tomorrow." Alice said looking worried. "There are others that will fight with us but there in the guest house right now. I'm surprised the volturi haven't asked you to join their guard yet." She said thoughtfully.

I only snorted. "That's because they don't even know I have any powers. There not as smart as they think." I said with a smirk.

Edward laughed and crossed his arms. "Your rooms upstairs, first one on the left." He said.

"Okay." I said as I grabbed the one small bag I had brought with me and went upstairs. The room was nothing special. It was kind of large with a big queen bed in the center. Most likely just for decoration. There was a small desk in the corner with a chair and a large walk in closet. The walls where a pale pastel pink and the carpet was soft and plush. Just as I was putting my stuff down I heard Alice's musical voice behind the door.

"May I come in?" she asked through the door.

"Sure." I called out. She opened the door and took a seat on my bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that to hunt, your going to need to go out of forks. And that be ready to fight tomorrow.' She said her soft musical voice resonating around the room.

"Okay." I said as I narrowed my eyes. "I got to hunt." I said. I needed to be fully fed for the fight tomorrow.

I had traveled far from forks and have already drained two drunken men who thought they would be the one to take advantage of me. I smiled as I remembered their terrified faces. I had always preferred not to use my compulsion for I just loved seeing the fear on their faces as I drained them. After I enjoyed a few meals and disposed of them it was 1:03 in the morning. I quickly returned back to the Cullen's house and watched as other vampires started to prepare for the battle.

"Alice." I call. "When will the volturi be here?"

"Soon." She said appearing in front of me. "They will be here in about a hour. I would go get ready." She said running of to put people in a battle line.

30 minutes later Bella, Edward, a werewolf named Jake, jasper, some others, and me where all in the front of the battle formation. Alice was on edge telling us that the volturi would soon be here.

"Jane is mine." I say smirking. Images of ripping that bitches head of going through my head. All the sudden everyone is calling out volturi that they want to kill. I thought think it is really amusing that these people thought they could take the volturi on. I was only here for the fun of it.

All the sudden Alice's eyes went wide many figures all in black cloaks started to appear in front of us. Bella put her shield up with fear in her eyes.

"My my what do we have here?" Aro the leader of the volturi asked. Edward snarled at him, probably reading something in his mind he didn't like. "Creating a hybrid child… now we all know that's illegal. You're going to have to hand her over now." Aro said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Never!" he snarled out.

"Well that's just… a shame then." Aro said with a smirk.

I never learned who made the first move, but soon after his words everything erupted in chaos. I couldn't help but laugh sadistically as I ran towards Jane. She gave me a cold smile before she tried to inflict her gift on me. Her eyes widened as she failed. I gave her my own cold smile before she was lifted of the ground.

"Alec!" Jane screamed out.

I frowned as I used my powers to twist her head of. This was all too easy.

"Jane!" Alec screamed. He looked beyond angry and upset. He charged at me with hate in his eyes.


End file.
